Thunder Rising/Chapter 13
Chapter description :Thunder feels his chest flutter with excitement as he starts on a hunt with his father, Clear Sky. He hopes that Clear Sky will realize that he had made a large mistake when sending Thunder away when he was only a kit. He stays close to his father and notices that Clear Sky constantly checks on his companions. Thunder thinks of what a great leader his father is and wonders what it would be like to be apart of his father's group of cats. Before they reach the camp, a couple of rabbits run swiftly out in front of them and Thunder and Clear Sky take up the chase, running after the rabbits and leaving their companions behind. :Clear Sky asks his son if he likes hunting on the moors and Thunder replied that he'd rather be in the forest, with undergrowth and trees. Clear Sky mutters that he'll so be back in the cover of the forest but he adds that for now the two toms will just have to get the rabbits. They lose sight of one of the rabbits but Thunder catches and kills the other. Clear Sky, however, doesn't congratulate the young tababy but looks past him. Thunder turns around and spots three rats racing toward him, ready to steal his prey. :The huge rats are almost as big as Thunder and attack as if they are one. Thunder desperately tries to remember the fighting techniques that Gray Wing had taught him, and he leaps on one of the rats, swiftly killing it. He shakes off a rat that had bitten his tail and looks to see Clear Sky beside him. Clear Sky tells his son that they will fight as a team. Thunder points out that he doesn't know how and Clear Sky rapidly explains how to fight as a team to his son. As soon as he had concluded his brief instruction, Clear Sky leaps at the closest rat and Thunder did the same on the other side. Soon both of the remaining rats flee with terror. :Clear Sky asks if Gray Wing had ever taught Thunder how to fight in a team and the ginger-and-white tom replies that he hadn't yet. Clear Sky states that at least Thunder had learned something today, thanks to his father and then asks if they should take the rabbit back to the others. Thunder picks up the rabbit and they head back to camp. As they trek back, Thunder thinks of the events of the last day, the fire, saving Moon Shadow, and now hunting and fighting with his father. For the first time Thunder feels that he's done well. Clear Sky asks what the tom was thinking about and Thunder replies that he is proud of himself for surviving. Clear Sky tells his son that he should be proud of himself for surviving. :Thunder questions his father about the journey from the mountains and Clear Sky starts telling him about the journey but abruptly tails off at the thought of Bright Stream. Clear Sky picks back up and tells his son that was when he had decided that the cats couldn't allow themselves to be victims. Thunder asks his father what had happened and what he meant. Clear Sky replies that it was all over now. :As the two toms arrived back at camp Thunder sees Gray Wing standing at the top of the hollow. Thunder seems surprised, as Tall Shadow is usually the cat to watch over the camp, but now Gray Wing was. Gray Wing looks over Thunder and asks what the two cats have been up to because no rabbit could have ever bled that much. Clear Sky sharply interrupts to ask Gray Wing if he would like to congratulate Thunder on his catch. Gray Wing says that he knows Thunder has done well and adds that he was only concerned, the two cats had left without any warning. Clear Sky replies that he wasn't aware he had to ask permission to hunt with his own child. Clear Sky walks off and Thunder guiltily follows. Characters Major *Clear Sky }} Minor }} Mentioned *Tall Shadow *Bright Stream (Unnamed) }} Important events Others *Thunder's first hunt with his father, and they fight with rats. Notes and references de:Donnerschlag/Kapitel 13 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Thunder Rising Category:Dawn of the Clans arc